The present invention relates generally to electric toasters and more particularly to an electric toaster having an armature that permits electrical power to one or more heating elements to be terminated independently of ejection of a consumable food product.
Given the popularity of toasted, generally planar consumable food products, such as toasted bread or bagels, electric, pop-up toasters are ubiquitous in the modern kitchen. Generally, such toasters include a housing having one or more, and generally two or four, slots therein, each configured to accept a consumable product. Such toasters include a vertically-movable mechanism for supporting the consumable product within a slot, configured for moving the consumable product between an upper position, wherein the consumable product is at least partly extended from the slot so that the user may easily remove the consumable product, and a lower or toasting position, wherein the consumable product is disposed adjacent to electric resistance heating elements for toasting the product.
In operation, a user places a consumable product into a slot and depresses a handle attached to the vertically-movable mechanism and thereby lowers the consumable product to the toasting position. Downward movement of the vertically-movable mechanism closes a switch that energizes the heating elements which toast the consumable product. A timer in the form of, for example, an electronic timer, color sensor, bimetallic element, or the like determines the duration of the toasting cycle. When the toasting cycle is complete, the timer causes the vertically-movable mechanism to be released, whereupon a spring or other biasing element returns the vertically-movable mechanism and consumable product to its upper position for removal and consumption of the toasted product.
One problem that may arise with such traditional electric toasters is that if the consumable product becomes jammed in the slot when the vertically-movable mechanism is in its toasting position, the switch, which generally opens in response to upward movement of the vertically-movable mechanism, is prevented from opening. When this occurs, the heating elements remain energized, causing at a minimum burning or charring of the consumable product, and at worst, creating a substantial risk of fire. The present invention provides a toaster that is not subject to charring or igniting a consumable product as a result of the consumable product becoming jammed in the slot.